


海仪：恋人不好好吃饭怎么办

by moransama



Category: beihaizhang dingyi
Genre: M/M, haiyi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransama/pseuds/moransama





	海仪：恋人不好好吃饭怎么办

當章北海回家的時候，天空早就蒙上一層黑紗，變得神秘起來，像是宇宙的深淵在凝望著他。  
橘黃色的路燈照在章北海的白色軍服上，章北海歎息一聲，心裡想著這個物理學著估計沒有好好吃飯，多半是以乾脆麵解決。  
章北海將鑰匙插入鎖孔，推門進家。果不其然看見一個一邊用草稿紙計算一邊叼著乾脆面吃的長髮男子，他亂糟糟的頭髮表明他是被物理題而困擾著。  
章北海無奈的用手奪走丁儀嘴裡的乾脆面，被對方不滿的瞪著，北海揉了揉眉心，皺了皺眉頭道“天天吃這些不營養的東西，你看你都瘦成什麼樣了。”丁儀以嘲諷的口氣道：“喲，我們的政委終於回家了？”北海伸手揉揉儀的腦殼，係上圍裙。“你等會，一會就吃飯了。趁現在好好攻克你的物理難題罷，教授。”  
章北海轉身進入廚房，從冰箱裡拿出青菜和雞蛋還有肉。將青菜洗淨，把雞蛋打到一個乾淨的碗裡，隨後用筷子攪拌，將蛋黃與蛋清充分混合放到一邊。拿出菜刀開始切肉絲，直到切道潔白的小瓷碗全部裝滿才停下動作。北海在鍋裡倒上一碗水，點開煤氣灶，燒水，並將青菜放進去，擋水燒開後，加入肉絲和蛋花，並加入一勺鹽和麵條，等到水第二次沸騰時北海將火關掉，裝入碗中，端給丁儀。  
“好了，寫完了的話吃飯罷。”丁儀將面前一大堆紙清理掉，隨後端起碗，開始狼吞虎嚥起來。北海看著自家戀人像餓了三天一樣。“你是多久沒有吃東西了我的丁教授？”  
“大概有一整天”丁儀嗦著麵條含糊不清的說。  
“那麼，現在吃飽了嗎？吃飽了該輪到我了罷。”說著將丁儀公主抱起，丟到床上。  
“喂，你這混蛋。就不能輕一點嗎？疼死我了。”雖然床很柔軟但是這個衝擊力很大  
北海彎眸笑了笑，湊到丁儀耳邊“小北海好久沒有開葷了，還不都是因為你每天這麼多的工作？”  
丁儀瞬間耳根紅了，別國頭不看章北海。章北海將潤滑劑拿出，擠一些在他手上，然後褪去丁儀的褲子，將一根手指伸入。因為許久不做丁儀的肉幣瞬間纏緊北海的手指，北海的另一隻手伸入丁儀的衣服，似一條遊蛇一般。似在尋找著什麼，直到摸到儀的乳首，嘴湊到儀的脖頸吮吸著，留下一個個紅痕。當伸入第二根手指時，丁儀的喘息開始激烈了起來。北海想著可以了就把手拿出，解開他的褲帶，將早就硬的發燙的小北海挺進去。  
“唔。。好大。。”因為突然進入了一個比手指還大的東西，丁儀的後穴有些不適應。  
我会轻点的。北海的肩膀传来濡湿感觉，安抚似的吻吻他的唇角，牙齿轻咬住丁儀耳垂含入唇中舔弄，双手环住人精瘦腰身胯部用力。没有给人留余地，龟头故意往肠道内各个方向顶去，来回抽插间玫红穴肉被带出体外又很快被插回去，怀中人猛的一哆嗦小腹湿润，这才意识到他先前触碰的位置是丁儀的敏感点，北海唇角勾起恶劣挺动阴茎对着那个地方碾压，低头哑声在人耳边询问。“接下来想要我怎么做呢？”  
丁儀的敏感點被北海觸碰，快感直衝他的腦內。“還。。還用說。。。繼。。。續。。。”  
“遵命，我的教授。”北海加快了對丁儀的敏感點的衝撞，讓丁儀舒服到說不出話來，啪啪的水聲，伴著丁儀的喘息 ，似乎是在合成一曲美妙的夜曲。北海的身上已經出現了許多汗液，丁儀也是。“哈啊。。。。北海。。要。。。要去了。”說完，丁儀的前端已經射出濃稠的液體。北海也快要去了，於是加快衝撞丁儀的敏感點，將自己白濁的液體射入丁儀的後穴，丁儀感受到他的後穴充滿了滾燙的東西，用肩膀攬過北海的腦袋，親吻他的唇。北海將舌頭侵入丁儀的口腔，追逐著丁儀舌頭的走向，當兩人分開時，兩人的舌尖牽起曖昧的銀絲。北海壓低聲音，在丁儀耳邊說道“多謝款待，教授。”


End file.
